


Pictures of Jason Hill

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [96]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Here are some pictures of the male model that I chose as a mental picture for Jason Hill.  He was meant to be a one-shot OC, never to be seen again, so I didn't decide on an actor, like I usually do.  I tried to pivot to someone else, but no one else looked right, so I'm stuck with this lovely but unknown man!Jason Hill first appears in "How Edgerton Became Number Four."
Series: Watson [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/352478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Pictures of Jason Hill




End file.
